The photophysical properties of a series of saturated amine alkaloids, promarily those belonging to the lupine class will be investigated. These data will be used to infer the degree of ground state and/or excited state interaction between the nitrogen atoms of bi- or polyfunctional amines. In addition, the relationship between the saturated amino group and other chromophores will be investigated. The role of the amine moeity as an electronic energy donor to other systems will be explored. Configuration changes consequent to electronic excitation will also be considered in these studies. This information may be relevant to the geometry changes which occur in the binding of N-atom active agents to electrophilic receptor. The analogy between the electronically excited state and the cationic form of the amine is tacitly assumed. By examining intramolecular quenching of the amine chromophore by other substituents (eg, -OH, -Br, -NR2) on a molecule, information relating to the frequency of encounter between such sites can be obtained. Thus, the molecular conformational dynamics of saturated systems (straight chain, branched, cyclicc etc.) can be directly measured and correlated with other methods and calculations. The specific role of hydrogen bonding in the ground and excited state of certain amines, both inter- and intramolecularly will be specifically investigated.